Talk:Turian Armor
Should the medium Phantom armor be included in this page or any page dealing with licenses that were in game? Sure the armor can be gained through the PC console and has stats, but like the Batarian State Arms, Cerberus Skunkworks, etc. it does not have a skin. It is a generalized gray checker pattern for it. Shouldn't those types of armors be put into their own page and not into one that players could use while hunting "real" items? It was three days of merchant farming before someone finally told me the medium armor didn't exist on the Xbox360.--Xaero Dumort 21:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't aware of that. We should put a note under those headings to alert other users. --Tullis 00:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Wait a sec, I think I have a set of medium Phantom Armor in the 360 version. Garrus is using it. Do you mean Phantom Armor for humans? Because it exists for turians. --Tullis 23:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm 90% sure it doesn't exist in 360, because all I could find was a Light Phantom for Garrus. If it does its rarity is higher (lower?) than Rage. I'm gonna check the PC console again and see if it was some sort of fluke that it had that pattern and that it really does exist.--Xaero Dumort 01:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, you're right. I could have sworn it was medium armour, but it's light. The Phantom Armor article will need some attention as well, then. --Tullis 01:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What would you recommend the note be? Medium Phantom Armor can only be accessed through the PC Cheat Console for Mass Effect PC and is not obtainable on the Xbox 360?--Xaero Dumort 19:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Garrus' Mass Effect 2 Armor Is it safe to assume that Garrus was wearing the Medium Agent Armor during his recruitment mission in ME2? I'ts pretty much identical, even the helmet, but much bigger than the Light Agent suit. That said, wouldn't his Loyalty Mission armor be like a Heavy Agent suit? The larger pieces seem to inforce that it is much denser and protective than his original suit. :No it wouldn't be as it is based on visual comparisons, which is speculation. There are a number of ME2 armors that look like armors from ME, but it is speculation to assume that they are from ME as well. As to the heavy suit, it is even speculation to assume that there is a heavy set since we don't see one in ME. Visual comparisons aren't enough for anything. Lancer1289 01:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Relax man, I'm not going to edit the article from speculation alone. I was just wondering if anyone else noticed/thought the same thing. Also, now that I check, his Loyalty armor is a lot more like the Spectre or Hazard armor. I think that, like the weapons, a lot of the armors for recurring characters were based off models form ME1.